Maybe
by Sciencefreak2007
Summary: I wonder if you’ll ever, just once come and say to me “I still love you Taylor and always will” a Traylor oneshot. NEW UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at a traylor fic , i hope you enjoy and review.i suggest listening to the song , john legend - so high.i just think it goes.**

**Baby since the day you came into my life**

**Baby since the day you came into my life  
you made me realize that we were born to fly  
you showed me everyday new possibilities  
you proved my fantasies of love could really be**

_I'm sitting here and trying my hardest not to cry and break down._

_But how can I when I am about to lose, the only person who showed me and taught me how to love. Without you I would be nowhere, unhappy, I wouldn't have had a reason to live._

_I didn't want to fall in love with you, I never thought I could. I guess I just didn't believe._

_But you came along and made me a better woman. You made it possible to love. If you can hear me, just tell me you love me .maybe _

**Let's go to a place only lovers go  
To a spot that we've never known  
To the top of the clouds we're floating away yeah  
Ooh this feels so crazy  
Oh this love is blazing  
Baby we're so high  
Walking on cloud 9**

_I remember the first day I met you, although you took my breath away I knew nothing would happen.You were handsome and popular , i wasnt. How wrong was i.i was wrong and foolish, I didn't notice boys, because being hurt in the past by many of them, I had lost my faith in a prince charming._

_I remember having to be partners in our science project .I was annoyed and disappointed that I wasn't with one of my friends.the ones that understood me. But I was also secretly shocked and happy._

_From that little feeling of happiness, I knew that things were going to change. It's hurt to think of the past, I need to stop so that maybe I can..._

**Maybe later we can go up to the moon  
or sail among the stars before the night is through  
and when morning comes we'll see the sun is not so far  
And we can't get much closer to God than where we are**

_We got to talking, I realised I had misjudged you. I started to notice things about you, I never would have previously. Like how cerulean blue your eyes were. How you hair always seemed messy and like you had just woken up from sleep. But you manage to make it work. How you always scratched your neck when you were nervous and how you blushed crimson when our hands accidentally brushed._

_But one thing I failed to notice back then , was how you looked at me , I miss that now. a look of love .if I could just see your eyes again , if you could hold me maybe ……_

**We'll go to a place only lovers go  
to a spot that we've never known  
to the top of the clouds we're floating away yeah  
Ooh this feels so crazy  
Oh this love is blazing  
Baby we're so high  
walking on cloud 9**

_I remember when we started to hang out outside lessons, everyday I would look forward to seeing your face, just seeing you smile lifted my day no matter how bad I had been feeling. I was oblivious to the fact I was falling head over heels in love with you. many people thought it weird that we could possible be friends but they ended up growing just accept us and watch our love blossom.I would lay awake at night, thinking of scenarios including you and me, wishing and hoping you would notice me, want me, love me and need me. but I was scared I wasn't used to feeling this way over a boy , I was scared because I didn't know what you were doing to me._

**Ooh this feels so crazy  
Oh this love is blazing'  
Baby we're so high  
Walking on cloud 9  
You got me up so high  
You got me up so high  
You got me up so high  
My shoes are scraping the sky**

_I remember how nervous I was that day; I was going to bear my heart and soul to you. I knew there was a chance you could reject me and say no, but I had to, you were eating up at me inside, I was sick, sick of being hopelessly and blindly in love with you troy._

_That day, it seemed you had the same intentions as me. We had finally realised the love that we had for each other. You wanted to have a relationship, but I had not thought about that. I was scared; I wasn't sure whether I was ready.i just couldnt i shut down and tried to pretend what i was feeling was wrong , a mistake.i knew i was hurting you , i saw in your eyes , the spark dying slowly and painfully. But now I know I was stupid to think I wasn't ready.after fighting for me and me refusing , you stopped talking to me. you just didnt want to be near me the first girl to break youtr heart , i wanted to touch you , hold you , kiss you but something was stopping me.i thought maybe i would get over it but i couldnt .maybe we wernt meant to be .how can you trust someone but still not treust them.If only I hadn't been so scared to be your girl, maybe …_

**This is how love's supposed to be  
This is how, this is how love's supposed to be, yeah  
Let's go to the moon baby, ooh  
Let's go to the moon baby, yeah  
Let's go, go, let's go to the moon baby  
So high...**

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so scared; maybe I shouldn't have doubted you or myself. Maybe I should have just allowed myself to love you, because now I have caused more pain for myself than you could ever. Every day I sit and watch you and Gabriella together, maybe that could have been me if only I wasn't so stupid. I may be one of smartest student, but I sure as hell was stupid in letting you go. Now I sit here everyday watching, wondering whether you think about me, still love me. Maybe you do, maybe your still waiting for me because ill wait for you. Maybe your not. Your happy I know that now, but maybe you were better of with me, but I was so stupid and I wonder if you'll ever, just once come and say to me "I still love you Taylor and always will"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, I decided to finish what, I started. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the characters, but I sure wish I owned the money Disney made of them lol.**

**The song for this is, Heaven only Knows, John legend. You can tell I love that mans and his songs.**

Love, was a word that occasionally occurred and flew by for me. I never really gave the word, the emotion of love a thought. To be honest, I am not sure I was capable of experiencing Love. But that all changed the moment, I met the girl of my dreams. A Nubian beauty, a beauty that shone from within. Essences of hers that I had the fortune or should I say misfortune of seeing. She got me experiencing things men older than me wished they had.

**Last night was the worst night  
Beginning of the end  
Or maybe it began  
Before it here we go again  
Things got so dramatic  
Things got out of hand  
We said words we couldn't imagine  
I don't understand**

Funny how the one time, I understand the concept of love, it comes back to bite me on the ass.I put myself on the line for her, bared myself, my soul. For once I wasn't the Troy Bolton superstar of East high. I was popular and could have had any girl, I wanted but the one girl I wanted didn't, even think much of me. Me Troy Bolton.

**There you go with the same old thing  
When things go wrong you always seem to blame me  
Now I would like to find what secrets hide in your mind  
Where the end will go  
Will I ever know**

**Heaven only knows  
Heaven only knows**

Love, is an emotion that comes rarely but when it did, I had to be brave, be a man and follow the so called thing, I had for a heart. The centre of my being. Love for you, was like anaesthetic, it numbed the pain, the fears and emotions I was hiding.

The stress of school, Dad, my future. All of this because of one girl. Now I lie on my bed wondering what I am, who have I become? And what I am, What, I am i doing with Gabriella. Why did the girl, I fell for reject me. I remember so clearly.

We got to talking, I'll never forget the day I realised I was in love, but now it just brings pain. Sometimes I feel so embarrassed to be feeling such way, but I know it means I am a man.

**Make this night the best night  
It's time for second chance  
Turn the beat up on repeat and we can start to dance**

Sometimes when we talking words  
Drowned on by the sound  
Let's get back to touching, we'll get back on solid ground  
Let's hold hands  
Like the young romance  
Let's first kiss like the moment we first did  
Can we make love  
Like way back in the day?  
We can lose control, baby don't say "no

Taylor baby, don't you know I think of you each day, my heart hurts when I see you. I catch you looking at me, but why do you turn away so quick. Sometimes I wonder, if you're thinking of me. Do you remember the good days?

I finally found my equal, in you. I thought we could make it work. Don't you realise, we were made for each other, your hand fit perfectly into my arms. I told you how I felt; I wanted to be with you. You told me the same, I was ecstatic. When I asked for a relationship, you shot me down, do you know how much that hurt. More than I'm willing to admit.

**Will you come back to me?  
Heaven only knows  
will you come back to me?**

Make this night the best night  
It's time for second chance  
Turn the beat up on repeat and we could start to dance

Heaven only knows  
Heaven only knows

We were, perfect, still perfect. Just say the word, and we can be together again. I wish you were stronger, to let yourself feel the way, I feel for you. I wish I was stronger to fight for you, for us.

Baby, Gabriella, hasn't got anything on you. I know we haven't spoken, since that night, but I forgave you the moment I left your side. If only I was man enough to tell you .We can work this out.

Your, the woman, I see a future With, I'll still wait for you, but if you take too long, I come for you. I don't want to look back, in the future and regret the time lost with you, I want to seize the day and only you can help me fulfil the ambition. You know it too.


End file.
